1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to bridging board, particularly to a bridging board for connecting a hard disk backboard with a motherboard, and a server system having the bridging board.
2. Description of Related Art
A 2U 4-in-1 server system includes four independent servers sharing a hard disk backboard in a 2U chassis, where each server has a processor. Each server is capable of supporting and controlling three hard disk drives via the hard disk backboard. The hard disk backboard includes twelve hard disk drive connectors mounted on the hard disk backboard for plugging hard disk drives, so that the server system can communicate with twelve hard disk drives at a maximum capacity of the hard disk drive connectors of the hard disk backboard.
However, because users maybe use only two of the four servers, this will cause the hard disk drives connected to the two inactive servers to be unused.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.